


Secret

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Beth knows what she’ll be dreaming about tonight, and for many nights to come.





	Secret

It’s a known secret around the prison that hook ups tend to take place in one of the old offices just along the outskirts of cell block C. 

Beth’s never been back there of course, but she thinks about it every once in a while.

Sometimes her mind will wander, pulling her in a thousand separate directions a second as she contemplates who, if anyone at all, uses the room.

Maggie and Glenn must have, at some point, Beth realizes with a slight grimace. She wouldn’t be surprised if Karen and Tyreese have, too. 

But the couples at the prison aren’t generally the people she finds herself thinking about. No, the blonde wonders just who uses the room in total secrecy. Who hooks up behind whose back? Who kisses in the dark with no intent of sharing their intimacy in the light of day?

These thoughts sometimes keep Beth up late at night when she’s having trouble sleeping. A few times she’s even thought about sneaking down there and peering through the dusty window. Who would she see looking back at her?

She’s never done it before, could never bring herself to invade someone else’s privacy in that way.

But tonight is especially bad.

There’s an ache in her tummy that has nothing to do with hunger pangs. There’s a wanting, a deep desire, a little voice in the back of her head that keeps whispering for her to make her way to the room. Maybe the noises inside will be enough to release the pressures of desire currently holding her hostage.

Beth steps out of bed as a quietly as she can, her bare feet hitting the cold concrete with little more than a patter.

She doesn’t bother dressing, just makes her way past her privacy curtain in little more than a tank top and shorts. If she has it her way, no one will see her anyhow.

The walk to cell block C is relatively quiet. Most cells she passes by are dark, an indication that whoever is inside is asleep. A few however, such as Maggie’s, emit a slight glow that tells Beth they’ve got a candle currently burning.

Eventually she makes her way to the right block. The closer she gets, the more her heartbeat begins to hammer within the confines of her chest.

What if someone really is in there, she wonders. What if nobody is there at all?

At worst, she reasons, she goes back to bed empty handed. Maybe this little excursion will tire her out enough that she can ignore the desire pooling within the pit of her belly.

Beth eventually makes it to the door of the office. All is quiet.

She sighs disappointingly, but is not surprised. She knew deep down it was probably a myth spreading through the prison to give gossipers something to talk about. Still, she wishes it were true.

She’s about to turn around and head back, never actually having looked through the dirty window, when she hears it–a small, but definite moan.

Beth’s ears perk up at the prospect of hearing such a naughty sound. She turns on her heels and makes her way even closer to the door than before. She hears it again, quiet yet clear as day.

Not only is it a moan, she realizes, but a moan coming from a man. She’s never heard quite a sound before and her arousal heightens.

The blonde tiptoes closer, pressing her ear to the door. If she listens closely, she can make out other moans and groans. Beth even thinks she can hear the sound of skin slapping skin, something that makes her smile, giddy with joy.

Whoever they are, they’re having sex right now. Right in front of Beth. If she wanted, she could open the door and probably reach out and touch them.

Now the only thing left for Beth to do is peek inside.

Although her guilt begins to come back, her arousal takes front and center stage. She’d rather feel shame in knowing than never having looked and found out.

Slowly, ever so carefully, she presses her face to the window.

She can make out the blurred light of a candle, but that’s about all. Just as she’s about to pull away, disappointed, when two human shaped figures move into the candlelight.

Beth gasps.

She watches Daryl as he moans, face showing his evident pleasure, while Rick peppers little kisses here and there across his neck.

This is better than any of her wildest daydreams or fantasies, Beth realizes while continuing to watch. Never in a million years would she have guessed these two of all people would be sneaking off behind closed doors.

The realization causes her arousal to heighten tenfold and, after having a quick look around to make sure the coast is clear, Beth pushes her hand into her panties and begins pleasuring herself to the sight.

Daryl and Rick are kissing now, a full on tongue-to-tongue fight for dominance. She can’t make out much else, but has already begun to picture what Daryl’s hand must look like on Rick’s cock.

The twosome moves abruptly, just out of view, and Beth is forced onto her tiptoes in order to continue watching.

The moment Daryl’s cock comes into view, Beth gasps yet again. She’s never before seen a man’s penis in real life, and she relishes in the moment. He’s glistening, wet from pre-cum and Rick’s spit. His lips slide around the cock before him, bathing Daryl’s erection with tender love and care.

Beth’s fingers speed up, her body going into overdrive as she watches Rick giving Daryl a blowjob. Judging by the looks of both of them, probably the best blowjob of his life.

She’s torn between wanting to be in Rick’s place, her mouth on Daryl, or having Rick’s mouth on her own aching pussy. Both, she realizes. She wants both.

Daryl spurts a thick, hot coating of cum along Rick’s face just as Beth herself orgasms, harder than she ever has before.

Her fingers are sticky when she pulls them out of her panties and she tries something she’s never done before–she tastes her own release, her eyes fluttering shut of their own accord. As she tastes herself, she pictures Rick with her fingers in his mouth, mopping up her mess with his lips.

Just then the door to the office creaks and Beth’s eyes open wide, her shock evident. Her arousal now gone completely, she takes off in a run back for her cell.

Beth knows what she’ll be dreaming about tonight, and for many nights to come.


End file.
